


Master of our Destiny

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F is for Future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of our Destiny

Nick didn't tell anyone he'd gone through a future anomaly, or what he'd seen there. Glimpses, nothing more, and not enough to avoid their own future. 

But Stephen's torn body, his own broken tears--that much, he was determined to fix. 

"...thought you'd never speak to me again," Stephen murmured against his lips. 

"It's because...you and I, Stephen--we've got a future," Nick replied, kissing him. And he believed it--they would, for far longer than the future showed. "And I'll do whatever I have to, to keep it safe."

 _To keep you safe_ , he added in his head. He'd make sure of it.


End file.
